Just A Kataang Story
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: It's Katara's fifteenth birthday, but there's a problem. Aang forgot to get her a present. What's he going to do?
1. Katara's Birthday

**It's Katara's birthday and Aang trying to find out what to get her. This story is for my friend BigAvatarfan, who loves Kataang.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Today should have been a normal day for Team Avatar in Ba Sing Se. Sokka would be sharpening his boomerang, Toph would complain about Ba Sing Se, Aang would be out looking for Appa- with the help of Momo- and Katara would be doing household chores. But none of this happened today. Because it was not a normal day. Today was Katara's fifteenth birthday.

Sokka and Toph had gone to get a cake at the nearby bakery (would you trust Sokka or Toph- who can't even see- to make a cake?) and get decorations to decorate the house with. Aang keeping Katara away from the house by waterbending with her at a river right outside the walls of Ba Sing Se in waist-deep water.

But Aang had a small problem. He forgot to get Katara a present.

"Aang, are you o.k.?" asked Katara, stopping her waterbending for a moment. She was dressed in her white swimming suit.

"Sure," said Aang with a bid fake grin, "I'm fine, dandy. I'm peachy-weachy keen. I more happy than Momo in a barrel of leachy nuts," In other words, Aang was completely freaking out.

"Okaaaay," said Katara, looking at Aang like he had two heads. Suddenly, she had an idea of how to make Aang tell her what was really wrong. She dove under the water. When she didn't come back up for a while, Aang dove under to search for. His heart stopped when he saw no sign of her. Suddenly a pair of soft hands wrap around him from behind and pull him to the surface. The same pair of hands began to tickle him in his most ticklish spots.

"Katara, stop!" laughed Aang as Katara attacked his stomach.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Katara laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," Aang gasped. Katara stopped so he could tell.

"Okay," said Aang, "The problem is," he hesitated for a moment, "You can't catch me!" Aang ran faster than the wind (A/N: which isn't saying much since he's an airbender.)

"Aang!" said Katara chasing after him, trying to sound angry, but he smile said otherwise. She finally succeeded in freezing him to a tree."

No fair!" whined Aang as Katara turned around went back to the river.  
"Aren't you going to unfreeze me?" Aang asked Katara's back.

"Yeaaaaaaaa- no" said Katara.

"How am I going to get out of this?!" Aang yelled as she got father away

"Think about it," Katara yelled over her shoulder. Aang thought for a moment until it hit him.

"Oh yeah," he said, realizing what Katara had meant, "Waterbending."

**How was it? Please review. It would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. A Little Girl Talk

**Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Aang had told Katara to go home without him. That he wanted to wander around. What he really wanted to do was find a birthday present for her that didn't say I got this at the last minute because I forgot it was your birthday.

Aang wandered around Ba Sing Se and did end up finding something. And he knew it would be perfect for Katara. He rushed home to prepare and told Katara to meet him outside the house at sunset. And to be alone.

"I wonder what he wants," Katara wondered aloud in the room her and Toph shared. Toph was currently laying face up on her bed, her unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling. Katara was debating on whether to keep her hair up or down. She was wearing a robe similar to her usual one, but this one was decorated with light blue waves on the bottom and had a shimmer to it.

"Wow, I wonder why he wants to meet you all alone," said Toph sarcastically.

"O.k. what's up with the sarcasm?" asked Katara, turning to face Toph with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," said Toph.

"Really what?" said Katara.

"I said nothing," repeated Toph. Katara probably would have tickled the answer out too, but that would just be plain suicidal.

"You really love Aang, don't you?" said Toph out of nowhere.

"What?!" Katara said, nearly knocking over a vase, "Yeah, I love Aang. As a friend."

"I can tell your lying,"said Toph in a singsong voice. Katara rolled her eyes. Why did she have to live with a living lie detector? It was true that Katara loved Aang as more than just a friend, but she didn't want all four nations it.

"So," said Toph, breaking Katara's train of thought, "Where's Twinkle Toes taking you?"

"He didn't say," said Katara, glancing out the window and noticing it was sunset.  
"I better get going," Katara said, about to tie her hair up in her usual braid.

"Leave your hair down," said Toph, "he likes it that way."

**Don't ask me how Toph knew what Katara was thinking or how she knew Aang liked Katara's hair down. I'm just going with the flow. Reviews are greatly appreciated. And don't worry, I'll update my Yu-Gi-Oh story Destiny soon. I just want to finish this one first. The last chapter is next.**


	3. Birthday Surprises

**Here's the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Katara opened the door of the house to see Aang waiting for her. Aang looked up when he heard the door open.

"Wow," he said, staring a t Katara and wondering if he had died and gone to heaven and was looking at the face of an angel.

"You look beautiful," he said, blushing up a storm. Katara smiled.

"Thank you," she said. She noticed Aang was holding something square that was covered in a blanket.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Part of your surprise," answered Aang.

"What's the other part?" asked Katara. Aang grinned his handsome grin.

"Follow me," was all he said, "but close you eyes. And no peeking." Katara did as she was told. She felt Aang hold her hand in his and begin to walk somewhere.

"Aang, where are you taking me?" Katara giggled as Aang led her to an unknown place.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" said Aang. Katara could tell from his voice that he was smiling. If her eyes were open. She would have seen how much he was blushing. Aang led Katara out of Ba Sing Se to a place (A/N: you'll find out what the place is soon.)

Katara heard Aang sit down and pulled her down next to him. She felt grass beneath her hands. Aang leaned over to her and whispered in her ear "Happy Birthday Katara,"

Aang uncovered her eyes and Katara was greeted to a beautiful site. She and Aang were sitting on the edge of a cliff that over looked a river winding through valleys and hills and mountains. The sun was just setting making everything a reddish color and the sky pink, red, and orange. Behind them was a large oak tree.

"Aang, it's beautiful!" said Katara, a smile spreading across her face.

"And now for part two!" said Aang dramatically as he took the blanket of the square shape thing with a flourish to reveal a picnic basket. (A/N: I bet you didn't expect that!) He opened it and inside was Katara's favorite foods. Blubbered seal jerky, stewed sea prunes and other foods of the Southern Water Tribe along with apples, grapes and other fruits.

"Just some stuff I picked up at the market. I didn't want to kill you with my cooking on your birthday.

"Aang, you're the best," said Katara, giving him a hug. They ate the food happily, talking about random things. Katara told Aang about what happened to Sokka when he drank the cactus juice. Aang nearly choked on his apple while laughing. Aang told her about his friends from the air temple. They forgot about the rest of the world. It was just the two of them. Now to kids stuck in the middle of the war. They were two kids talking and laughing and having a good time, like normal kids would.

"There's one last part to your present," Aang said. He reached into the bottom of the basket, pulled out a blue bag, and handed it to Katara. Katara read the card first.  
It said:

To Katara,

Happy fifteenth birthday. Hope you have a great one. Thanks for all the help with waterbending and stuff and thanks for being such a great friend. Now stop reading the card and open your present.

Aang

Katara reached into the bag and opened a dark blue long thin rectangle shaped box. She opened it and inside was┘

"It's so beautiful Aang," she said. Inside was a silver necklace with an ice blue pendent of the water tribe symbol.

"I'll put it on for you," said Aang. She gave him the necklace and let him clasp it around her neck. It went perfectly with her mother's necklace. And since Aang's was necklace and her mother's was a choker, she could wear both at the same time.

Katara noticed a small piece of paper inside the box that the necklace came in. She took it out and read what it said. She rose an eyebrow.

"Look to your right?" she read questionably. She did so and that's when it happened. Since Aang couldn't tell Katara how he felt, he would show her. The minute she turned around Aang leaned forward and his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. Aang pulled back, but Katara reached behind his neck and pulled him forward for a deeper kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Aang whispered, "I love you Katara," (A/N: well, what do ya know. He can tell her how he feels.) Katara smiled at him and whispered back, "I love you too, Aang," Aang grinned and pulled her in for a more passionate kiss. Aang gently laid her on the grass, never separating his lips from hers. Aang traced her lips with his tounge, begging for entrance. Katara willingly opened her mouth and moaned into the kiss when Aang's tounge met hers. After a minute or two, or four, or ten, or sixty, Aang and Katara separated.

"What would Sokka say if he saw us like this?" Aang asked.

"Probably kill you," said Katara. Aang shrugged.

"I'm willing to take that risk," he said. And leaned down to capture her lips in another kiss.

Sokka and Toph were looking for Aang and Katara. It was getting late and neither Aang nor Katara had come home yet.

"Let's check over," suggested Sokka, leading Toph to a large oak tree on the edge of a cliff overlooking a river that winded through valleys and hills and mountains (A/N: sound familiar). Toph's over-developed hearing heard familiar girlish giggles and whispers from a familiar male voice. Their seemed to be a lot of... activity... going on behind that large oak tree.

"Ummm...Sokka," said Toph, "I don't think you want to go over there."

**I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. I hope I didn't make Aang to out of Katara toward the end. Please review. And as I said in the first chapter, this story is for my friend BigAvatarfan, the biggest Kataang fanatic that I know.**


End file.
